


Man in the Mirror

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, No happy ending!, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's watched the man for six years, always being with him, always wanting him. Finally, this is his chance. And he will use it to his heart's content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt "Mirrors" at a porn challenge and this came out of it and I just... I scared myself, okay?  
> There is NO CONSENT in this fic.

He’s watched him for so long, he doesn’t even remember when it first started. He likes to think he was born from heat and fire and smoke and ash and the sound of dying screams. Yes, he likes the idea of that.

He followed him through the country, watched him cry in the night, watched him shy away from his sister who tried to comfort him, watched him destroy himself little by little until she made him stop.

And through all his watching he has hungered.

 

And then, everything changed.

The boy grew into a man, became stronger, made his grief and pain a weapon and shield, ready to defend himself and his sister.

But then he watched the man break and crumble in the apartment they sharekd as he got the news that made him leave and travel back to his hometown.

He couldn’t hear a word, of course, but he recognized the surroundings, recognized older faces when the man reached the town of nocaeB slliH, and, of coursed, recognized the burnt down house they reached soon enough.

 

From then on, he sometimes had problems seeing everything. Living in the shell of a house made sure of that. He realized he missed important moments in the life of the man and it made him angry. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on in the man’s life.

 

And then the pain began.

He already knew that the man was now the strongest he’d ever been, that the color of his eyes had changed because his own had, too. He knew that there were threats to the man and part of him worried for himself now, too.

But soon the pain changed to strength, to knowledge, to _power_.

His time had finally come. He’d finally get what he most desired.

 

***

 

It is the morning after he discovered what he could do, what he could _have._ He eagerly watches the man waking up, stretching on his new bed – he had renovated part of the house, together with the older man and the young boys – and then getting up, shirtless and sleep-ruffled.

The man moves in front of him and he _reaches,_ his hands colliding with flesh, for the first time he can _hear_ , a startled yelp, and there’s resistance but he’s stronger and he _pulls –_

He stares down at the man, laughing widely as he crouches in front of him, on the dark ground (everything is dark, here, reflections only go so far, they never stay, the only thing that does is him), looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Hello, Derek,” he says, smiling widely. “My name is kereD. It is so nice to finally meet you.”

 

***

 

Derek bangs against the mirror for a while before he realizes it won’t do him good – he can’t leave through there, not like he was pulled in. Then he advances on kereD, grabs him by the throat, growls and screams at him to set him free. KereD just laughs, loud and hard, and he lets Derek beat him until the other man notices that every bruise and every cut he gives his mirror image appears on his own flesh, too.

“What are you?” he whispers finally and pushes him away.

KereD smiles again, licks the blood from the corner of his mouth, tastes himself for the first time.

“I’m your twin,” he answers, his voice deeper, silky, fitting the dark edge around his eyes and the crazy note in his laugh. “I’m everything you never wanted to be. You pushed parts of yourself away, Derek, have done so for years. Did you think they would just vanish?

"Oh no, they just came to me. I took them all, all your desires, your hate… Even the pleasure you still remember sometimes in the deep, dark night, when your body remembers what that woman taught you.”

Derek visibly recoils, pressing his back against the glass, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I waited so long for you,” kereD continues. “I wanted to touch you for _years_. I watched you grow up, become the man you are now. I watched you touch yourself, sometimes even against a mirror, and I just wanted to _taste_ … But to me, here, everything seems dull and muted.” He grins again and puts his hand on Derek’s cheek. “I can’t wait to taste from the scource.”

Derek yells and pushes and tries to run – but this is kereD’s territory, and though he might not be a wolf – and wasn’t that a disappointment, that he didn’t share this with Derek – it’s easy for him to charge him, here, trip him and hold him to the ground after Derek crashes down, his strength muted by the same spell that makes kereD so strong in his domain.

He straddles Derek, pins his wrists over his head and smiles at him. “You’re mine now, Derek,” he tells him sweetly. “And I don’t think I’m gonna leave you yet.”

 

Derek’s next scream is muted with a harsh kiss, just as kereD had witnessed it countless times when Derek was younger and fucked girls in dirty motel rooms whenever his sister was out.

Derek bites him but kereD just goes on, licking and biting right back, moaning at the feeling, the taste, everything he’s dreamed of and he’s just _taking –_

He moves his mouth down, sucking on Derek’s jaw, his neck, watching the bruises vanish in fascination.  
”Why are you doing this?” Derek asks, trashing, trying to buck him off but kereD is stronger, still feels the power in him. He doesn’t know where it came from but he embraces it, because it gives him everything he’s wanted for years.

“Stop this, you need to stop, I don’t _want_ this, _please-“_

KereD looks up and there are tears in Derek’s eyes and he suddenly seems so much younger and kereD can’t breathe for a second, he’s just so… “Beautiful,” he whispers and leans up, licking the salt from Derek’s cheeks, moaning again at the new taste. “So delicious, Derek… I always knew, if I ever got my hands on you, you’d be _the best_.”

He remembers now, remembers a dark motel, the sister being gone for days, a lunar eclipse leaving Derek so _weak_ and he remembers the strange men coming into the room…

Yes, Derek clearly remembers it, too.

“You’re always so beautiful when you’re helpless,” he tells him, rubbing his hand over Derek’s chest and his nipples which harden under his touch. “If the people around you knew how pretty you can be I bet they’d make sure to always have you looking like this…”

Derek chokes on his breath and kereD thinks it might be the idea of his pack seeing him like this, _making_ him like this.

“Don’t worry,” kereD continues, still stroking Derek, his hands moving lower. “They won’t see anything in the mirror. It’s just us in here, for as long as I want it… This is my domain, Derek, I call the shots here.”

He smiles again, so sweet it’s terrifying. Then his hands wander down and he pulls down Derek’s boxers – he’s really happy he got him before he got dress, this is so much easier now…

“Please, don’t do this,” Derek pleads again but he has given up on trying to push kereD away. He’s realized his strength is limited here and resisting will just make it hurt more. He remembers that, too.

KereD smiles at him again. “But, Derek, I _want to_ ,” he answers and finally, _finally_ , puts his hand around Derek’s cock which jerks in his grip before he strokes it slowly.

“And look,” he crows. “Your body still remembers. It has _needs_ , Derek, and you have denied them far too long. I’d know. I see everything you do, after all.”

Derek chokes back a sob and squeezes his eyes shut. KereD thinks he’s trying to imagine himself somewhere else.

“Don’t worry,” he tells Derek. “I won’t be mad if you imagine me being someone else. You can do that. I just want to touch you, Derek, taste you. I don’t require your mind for that.”

He says it matter of factly because it is true. What he wants is Derek’s body, the thing he’s watched for the last six years, the thing he’s _yearned_ for.

 

He moves down Derek’s body, kissing his way towards his goal, stroking Derek to full hardness before licking his cock slowly.

Derek’s hips jump and kereD moans around him, lets Derek’s cock slide deeper into his mouth, sinks down until he can feel it in his throat, before coming back up to breathe.

“So much better than I imagined,” he tells Derek laughingly. He gets a watery stare back and just laughs louder before going down on his prize again.

It isn’t long before Derek cums, still crying but also panting harshly, shaking apart under kereD’s hands, his tongue, having his cock buried in a hot, tight throat…

KereD drinks everything down, groaning, relishing the taste. “So much better than I imagined,” he says again while he looks Derek up and down. “Didn’t you like that, Derek?”

Derek’s had is turned away but when kereD pulls him back, his eyes are empty. He’s not even crying anymore. KereD really misses the crying already.

“Oh, well,” he says, sighing. “I did tell you you could imagine someone else. I guess that also means you can imagine _being_ somewhere else.”

He looks down his own body. His boxers vanished when he took off Derek’s, that part of the magic is still working. He is hard, too, and touches himself curiously. He’s always been getting hard when Derek did, but it never felt like anything to him, never tasted like anything – now, the little touch alone feels like a shock to his system and when he licks his finger, wet with precum, he moans loudly.

“I taste good,” he says appreciativly. “Different than you, that’s interesting…”

He looks at Derek again and suddenly frowns.

“Damn,” he mutters and notices Derek moving his head a bit. “I really wanted to fuck you,” he explains and feels the body under him stiffen further.

“But,” he continues, “I forgot to grab you while you had supplies in your hand. From what I’ve seen this doesn’t work very well when you’re too dry.”

He sighs and shakes his head. “Oh well. Gonna have to just fuck your mouth then, don’t I?”

 

He pulls Derek up and leans him against the mirror a bit until he’s satisfied. Derek just lets him. He knows there’s no way out of there and if he struggles, it will just be harder for him.

“Smart boy,” kereD praises him and Derek shudders.

KereD positions himself and grabs Derek’s hair with one hand. “Open up,” he urges and guides his cock into Derek’s mouth as soon as it falls open.

“Oh,” he gasps and suddenly snaps his hip forward. Derek chockes and tries to push him back but kereD won’t have that.

“Keep still,” he growls and moves his hips back before thrusting in again, shallower this time. He doesn’t want to hurt Derek after all, not really. He doesn’t know how the magic would work with that.

When Derek gave him bruises, they came back to him. But when kereD blew Derek, he himself didn’t feel it. Maybe the magic only works for wounds –

He’s stopped in his musings as he feels Derek moan around him and looks down. Derek is hard again and his cock is glistening wetly.

“Well, that explains it,” kereD answers his own thoughts. “Whatever you do to me, happens to you, too. Well then. If I fuck your mouth, you’re gonna feel it as if it happens to you, too. Isn’t that _exciting?_ ”

He doesn’t wait if Derek would answer him, he just tightens his hold on him – one hand still in his hair, the other on his neck – and drives into him again and again, more forceful with every thrust, until he’s thrusting into Derek’s throat almost every time.

Tears are running freely from Derek’s eyes and his hands are scrabbling on the floor, he’s breathing shallowly but at the same time his cock is jumping and jerking without being touched, getting wetter by the second.

“Ugh,” kereD moans, “I’m so close… God, this is _wonderful_ , fuck, why wouldn’t you do this _all the time_?”

With another deep thrust he cums, shoving himself so deep into Derek’s throat he’s not sure he could go deeper. Derek cums then, too, splattering against his stomach and chest.

 

It takes a while for kereD to get his breath back and then he pulls out slowly.

Derek immediately moves away from him, coughing and taking deep, pained breaths, rolling himself into a small ball.

“Are you done now?” he rasps. “Will you let me go?”

KereD looks at him, stands up and taps his lips before he looks at the mirror. An idea is forming in his head and he’s grinning.

“I don’t think so,” he answers and watches Derek’s face crumble. “I think I’ll see what’s out there.”

He points to the mirror and sees the realization in Derek’s face just before he pushes his hands through. The mirror parts for him like water and he’s laughing again as Derek tries to pull him back, tries to follow him, but only grabs cold glass.

“Don’t worry, Derek,” he says and suddenly his eyes flash red and he can feel the wolf inside of him. “I’ll take good care of your pack for you.”

With that he steps full through the mirror and turns around, watches Derek bang against the glass, screaming, helplessness and desperation written all across his face before the mirror ripples and all kereD can see is his own reflection, following his every movement.

He decides to buy a little mirror, to have Derek with him at all times. And maybe he can visit him again, later, and tell him how his pack enjoys the new Derek – because kereD knows what he’ll have to do to make them trust him like they never did Derek.

He knows what he must do to enjoy the younger boy Derek always denied himself, because he’s seen that boy’s reflection, too, and knows how he looks at Derek’s body.

And, well. KereD might not have Derek’s mind, but the body? That he knows just as well as his own now.


End file.
